Morgen Schatz!
by lilTonks
Summary: Remus und Tonks sind ein Paar. Noch weiß niemand davon. Wie schnell sich das ändern kann beweißt uns die liebe Tonks...
1. Chapter 1

Ein kleiner netter Oneshot über mein Lieblingspaar Tonks&Remus. Die FF ist schon etwas älter aber passt natürlich immer noch! Kleine Änderung, Sirius lebt als die beiden ein Paar sind =)Also Vorhang auf für Morgenmuffel und Werwölfchen =)

* * *

„Aber denk daran...wir müssen morgen...aufstehen...der Phönixorden... kommt...!" keuchte Remus zwischen Tonks´ Küssen hervor.

Schon landeten die beiden auf dem weichen Doppelbett.

"Jaja..!!" war das alles was Tonks dazu zu sagen hatte während sie Remus das Hemd auszog...

...............

„Tonks verdammt, steh auf!!"

Ein Grummeln drang unter der Bettdecke hervor. Remus tigerte durchs Zimmer und sammelte seine Kleidungsstücke zusammen.

„Vergiss nicht was wir besprochen haben. Ich geh runter und begrüße die Leute. Wenn alle da sind kommst du und tust so als kämmst du mal wieder zu spät, verstanden??"

Remus und Tonks waren nun schon einige Zeit lang ein Paar, doch bis jetzt wusste noch niemand davon. Sie wollten es zu einem passenden Zeitpunkt bekannt geben.

Wieder war nur ein Grummeln von Tonks zu hören.

„Warum bist du nur so ein Morgenmuffel??" Als Antwort bekam Remus einen Polster an den Hinterkopf geschmissen.

„Verschwinde!!" murmelte Tonks mürrisch und verschlafen.

Remus grinste, drückte der Decke, an der Stelle an der er Tonks´ Kopf vermutete, einen Kuss auf und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, war Tonks schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Der Orden war in Remus´ Küche versammelt und Dumbledore war aufgestanden um das Treffen zu eröffnen.

_Wo bleibt sie den verdammt noch mal?!_

Remus war sich fast sicher, dass Tonks wieder eingeschlafen war.

Sirius lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und flüsterte ihm zu:

„Na Moony, was los?! Du siehst so...ähh...abwesend aus!!"

„Nein, alles ok!! Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass Dora noch nicht da ist!!"

„Wer?!" fragte Sirius leicht verwirrt.

Remus räusperte sich und sprach schnell weiter. „Tonks...meine ich...!"

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts, da Dumbledore zu reden begonnen hatte.

Doch auch dieser kam nicht weit, denn plötzlich flog die Küchentür auf und Tonks schlurfte herein.

Alle Augen waren sofort auf sie gerichtet, was keine Seltenheit war, wenn Tonks einen Raum betrat doch heute zog sie die Aufmerksamkeit besonders auf sich.

Ihre Haare standen in pinken und grünen Strähnen wild durcheinander von ihrem Kopf ab. Das grün kam daher, da Remus ihr gesagt hatte, dass das seine Lieblingsfarbe sei.

Außerdem hatte sie nichts weiter an, als ein Hemd und eine Boxershort von Remus.

Alle Ordensmitglieder außer Sirius und Remus unterdrückten amüsiert ein Lachen.

Remus war nicht nach lachen zu mute und Sirius versuchte erst gar nicht es zu unterdrücken.

Nun erwarteten alle eine verlegen stotternde Tonks, doch das einzige was sie von sich gab war ein verschlafenes:

„Morgen Schatz!!"

Wie gewohnt ging sie zu einem der Schränke und nahm eine Kaffeetasse heraus.

Sie schien in ihrem schlaftrunkenen Zustand nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass sie mit Remus nicht allein in der Küche war.

„Tonks?!" kam es von dem immer noch lachendem Sirius. Doch die Angesprochene reagierte nicht, sondern schenkte sich seelenruhig Kaffee ein.

„Tonks!!" sagte Sirius nun etwas lauter. Immer noch keine Reaktion.

Remus wurde immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl.

„Nymphadora!!!" rief Sirius nun, mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ruckartig drehte sich Tonks um.

Ihre Haare hatten augenblicklich ein aggressives rot angenommen.

„Nenn mich nie wieder..."

Die letzten Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Der gesamte Phönixorden, der sie schadenfroh angrinste, saß vor ihr in der Küche.

Mit einem Schlag war Tonks hellwach.

Das Rot in ihren Haaren verschwand ebenso schnell wie es gekommen war und hinterlies ein blasses blond.

„M...mo...morgen..!" stotterte sie nun, schluckte, und stolperte so schnell wie möglich die Küche.

Nun wanderten alle Augenpaare zu Remus, der beinahe schon unter dem Tisch verschwand.

Das Treffen war verschoben worden, da nach Tonks´ Auftritt niemand mehr vernünftig reden konnte.

Als alle verschwunden waren steckte Tonks den Kopf zur Küchentür herein.

Remus räumte gerade das Geschirr weg.

Als er etwas hinter ihm hörte drehte er sich um.

„Sorry, sorry, sorry! Es tut mir echt Leid!!" stammelte die junge Hexe und trat von einem Bein aufs das andere. „Ich bin der aller größte Idiot überhaupt!!"

Remus grinste nur und deutete ihr mit der Hand näher zu kommen.

„Ach Dora, mach dich doch nicht fertig! Wir wollten es ihnen doch sowieso sagen!"

„Aber nicht so!" sagte Tonks kleinlaut.

„Das ist doch egal! Die sind doch solche Auftritte von dir gewohnt. Und jetzt im Nachhinein war es sogar ganz witzig!"

Remus schloss seine Dora in die Arme.

„Jaaa...für dich vielleicht!! Du bist ja auch nicht in der Boxershort vor dem gesamten Phönixorden gestanden!!"

„Aber immerhin war es meine Boxershort!!"

Tonks kniff ihm grinsend in die Seite.

Remus hielt ihr Hände fest,sah ihr liebevoll in die Augen und sagte:

„Gott, ich liebe dich, Dora!!"

* * *

Reviews sind natürlich sehr gerne gesehen =)


	2. Chapter 2

„AUFSTEHEN!" rief Remus vom Bad ins Schlafzimmer. Im Nebenzimmer rollte sich eine rosa haarige Hexe aus dem Bett. „Kaffee!" rief sie verschlafen.

„Küche!" rief Remus zurück. Tonks schlurfte zu ihrem Schrank.

„Und diesmal zieh dir was anständiges an!" Ein Polster flog an die Tür des Badezimmers.

Heute war das verschobene Treffen des Ordens, doch diesmal im Grimmauldplatz.

Tonks Auftritt war immer noch ein sehr beliebtes Gesprächsthema im Orden.

Anfangs war Remus noch jedes Mal rot angelaufen, wenn wieder jemand davon anfing.

Doch mittlerweile lachten Tonks und er auch schon darüber.

Der angenehme Duft von frischem Kaffee lockte Tonks wie eine unsichtbare Fährte in die Küche. Dort saß bereits Remus, der sie mit einem freundlichem Lächeln und einem Guten Morgen Kuss begrüßte.

„Wie kannst du in der Früh schon so fröhlich sein?" fragte ihn Tonks verständnislos.

„Weil ich jeden Tag in der Früh dein fröhliches Gesicht sehe!"

sagte Remus und lachte dabei.

Tonks streckte ihm auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank die Zunge raus.

„Kommst du jetzt endlich?" rief Remus, der schon im Vorzimmer stand.

Tonks kam mit ihrer Kaffee aus der Küche. „Müde!"

„Wir haben gleich eine Besprechung Schatz.

Du solltest dir wieder angewöhnen in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen." riet der gut gelaunte Remus seiner Dora. Die warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu und verschwand im Bad.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht weiter tust, trag ich dich aus dem Haus!"

Einen Moment später stand Tonks perfekt frisiert vor Remus und grinste.

„Komm schon mein kleines Wölfchen!"

Ihre Metamorphmaguskräfte faszinierten Remus jedesmal aufs neue.

Kurze Zeit später apparierten beide auf die Straße vor dem Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Da sie beide in das Geheimnis des Hauses eingeweiht waren, war es für sie sichtbar. Remus hielt Tonks die Tür auf. Im großen Vorzimmer des Hauses war es dunkel.

„Tonks, pass auf da ist eine..." Doch man hörte es schon krachen.

„...Stufe!" brachte Remus noch hervor, bevor das Porträt von Sirius´ Mutter zu schreien begann. _„Dreckige kleine Blutsverräter, Halbblüter, Schlammblüter, Abschaum, Schande für die gesamte Zauberwelt und das in meinem Haus!"_

Tonks hatte mal wieder die Stufe nach dem Eingang übersehen, und sich im Fall an den Vorhängen des Porträts festgehalten.

Sirius, und einige andere Mitglieder des Ordens kamen aus der Küche gelaufen.

„_Mutanten, Missgeburten, wie könnt ihr es wagen das Haus meiner Vorfahren zu besudeln-„_

„Mutter, halte deinen Mund!" Damit machte Sirius sich daran, die Vorhänge wieder zu schließen. Durch Remus´ Hilfe gelang es schließlich. Tonks Gesichtsfarbe hatte die einer überreifen Tomate angenommen. „Sorry, war keine Absicht!" sagte die junge Hexe kleinlaut und zog den Kopf ein. Sirius hatte ein etwas gequältes Lächeln auf gesetzt.

„Schon ok wertes Cousinchen, Hauptsache ihr seit endlich da..."  
Tonks warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und folge den anderen in Richtung Küche.

„Diesmal hast du es ja sogar geschafft dir etwas anzuziehen!"

kam es von einer dunklen Gestalt, die neben der Tür der Küche lehnte. Tonks´ Haare nahmen einen aggressiven Rotton an, der die Röte in ihrem Gesicht verblassen lies. Wütend funkelte sie Snape an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte nahm Remus ihre Hand, zog sie in die Küche und drückte sie in einen Stuhl. „Ruhig Dora, lass ihn reden!" Diese schnaubte verächtig und verschränkte die Arme. Snape konnte sie noch nie besonders gut leiden, schon in Hogwarts nicht. Dumbledore war aufgestanden und begann zu sprechen:

„Schön, dass wir nun endlich alle zusammen gefunden haben!"

Dabei zwinkerte er kurz zu Tonks und Remus rüber. Tonks entspannte sich langsam wieder, wenn auch Snape immer noch gehässig vor sich hin grinste.

Doch Dumbledores anfängliche gute Laune legte sich schnell wieder.

Mit ernster Stimme fuhr er fort: „Wir haben ein Problem!"


	3. Chapter 3

Im Raum wurde es mucksmäuschenstill. Alle Augenpaare waren auf Dumbledore gerichtet. Es war nie gut, wenn er meinte, dass der Orden ein Problem hätte.

„Die Werwölfe! Es könnte sein, dass sie sich Voldemord bereits wieder angeschlossen haben."

Remus wusste schon jetzt auf was Dumbledore hinaus wollte und einen Moment später sprach dieser es auch aus. „Wir brauchen einen Spion!"

Die meisten Augenpaare wanderten nun langsam zu Remus. Dieser sah zu Dumbledore und nickte leicht. Auch wenn es ihm ziemlich widerstrebte sich unter den Werwölfen rund um Fenrir Greyback aufzuhalten.

Tonks´ Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Wie bitte? Du kannst doch Remus nicht allein zu den Werwölfen schicken! Das wäre glatter Selbstmord!"

„Genau!" stimmte ihr Sirius empört zu. „Ich werde ihn begleiten!"

„Red keinen Scheiß Sirius. Gegen ein Rudel Werwölfe hast du als Hund keine Chance!" widersprach ihm Remus kopfschüttelnd.

„Aber früher waren wir doch auch immer bei dir...bei Vollmond!"

„Ja, _wir_. Du und James. Ihr wart zu zweit gegen einen Werwolf und ich hatte den Wolfsbanntrank. Doch das ist ein Rudel voller Werwölfe, die nie freiwillig einen Wolfsbanntrank nehmen würden. Ich muss allein gehen!"

„Ich muss zustimmen." meldete sich nun Dumbledore wieder zu Wort. „Es wäre viel zu gefährlich ihn zu begleiten, für jeden von uns."

Tonks holte Luft um zu protestieren, doch Remus warf ihr einen bittenden Blick zu, der ihr sagte, dass sie zu Hause darüber reden würden.

Die junge Aurorin verschränkte die Arme und senkte wütend ihren Blick.

Kaum hatte Dumbledore die Besprechung beendet, sprang Tonks auf, verließ die Küche, wenig später das Haus und apparierte nach Hause.

Seufzend stand Remus auf. Sirius legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Pass auf dich auf und rede nochmal mit Tonks!"

Remus nickte,verabschiedete sich von den anderen, die ihm alle viel Glück wünschten und folgte Tonks.

Diese stand in der Küche und versuchte sich abzulenken indem sie Zwiebeln fürs Mittagessen schnitt.

„Vorsicht Dora, das Messer ist scharf!" sagte Remus besorgt, der im Türrahmen lehnte. Die Angesprochene legte das Messer zur Seite und schloss die Augen. „Bitte geh nicht!" Remus seufzte, stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging zu Tonks, die noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

„Du weißt, dass ich gehen muss. Ich tue das für den Orden."

„Scheiß auf den Orden!" sagte Tonks, während sie sich umdrehte. „Du weißt, wie gefährlich das ist!" Remus sah die Tränen in ihren Augen, die nicht vom Zwiebel schneiden kamen. „Ach Dora, mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer.

Ich bleibe ja nicht lange!" „Aber wenn die herausfinden wer du bist und was du dort wirklich willst...Gott Remus ich mach mir solche Sorgen!"

Remus nahm Tonks in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar.

„Ich pass auf mich auf und bleibe auch nicht länger als unbedingt nötig."

Tonks drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter und schniefte.

„Wehe diese dreckigen Viecher tun dir was. Dann bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun!" sagte sie leise und umarmte Remus fest.

Dem huschte ein kurzes Lächeln übers Gesicht als er sich Tonks vorstellte, die die Werwölfe an schrie. „Das sollen sie sich trauen!"

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte Remus damit, sich auf seinen Auftrag vorzubereiten. Er hatte eine Tasche mit den nötigsten Dingen gepackt.

Darin befand sich, neben einem Foto von ihm und Tonks, auch ein Fläschchen mit Wolfsbanntrank, damit er sich wenigstens etwas unter Kontrolle hatte.

Dumbledore hatte ihm genau beschrieben wo sich die Werwölfe gerade aufhielten. Tonks startete immer wieder mal einen kläglichen Versuch Remus davon abzuhalten zu gehen. Doch meistens schaffte er es sie mit einem Kuss zum schweigen zu bringen.

Der Abend vor Remus Abreise war gekommen und Tonks war schon den ganzen Tag unruhig gewesen. Remus lag schon im Bett und lass in einem Buch.

Tonks kam aus dem Badezimmer. Gekleidet in einem sehr kurzen Kleidchen, das freien Blick auf ihre langen Beine lies. Sie räusperte sich etwas um ihren Schatz auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Dieser lies das Buch sinken und die Augen über den wunderschönen Körper seiner Freundin wandern. Ein trockenes Schlucken war von ihm zu hören.

„Hast du was, mein kleines Wölfchen?" fragte Tonks schelmisch grinsend, während sie langsam auf ihn zu kam. Remus, der außerstande war etwas zu sagen, da seine Stimme sonst einige Oktaven höher gewesen wäre, nickte nur steif. Seine Dora schaffte es doch jedes mal wieder ihn zu verzaubern.

„Was das wohl sein könnte?" sagte Tonks, die mittlerweile das Bett erreicht hatte, gespielt nachdenkend. Sie krabbelte hoch, bis ihr Gesicht über dem von Remus war. „Muss wohl was mit dir zu tun haben!" antwortete dieser heiser und strich ihr durch die Haare. Tonks grinste weiter, lies ihre Fingerspitzen über Remus´ Oberkörper wandern und küsste ihn dazu sanft.

Er erwiderte ihr Küsse ebenso sanft und lies seine Hände unter Tonks´ Kleidchen verschwinden...


	4. Chapter 4

Es war noch finster vor den Fenstern des Schlafzimmers als Remus am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Tonks neben ihm schlief tief und fest. Ein Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des ehemaligen Marauder bei dem Anblick seiner Dora. Er strich ihr übers bonbonrosafarbene Haar und seufzte leise. So friedlich schlief sie neben ihm. Wiedermal kamen in ihm Zweifel auf, dass er sie überhaupt verdient hatte.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es Zeit war aufzubrechen. Dumbledore hatte ihm geraten so früh wie möglich abzureisen. Erstens um weiteren Diskussionen mit Tonks auszuweichen und zweitens um sich an Ort und Stelle ein Bild der Situation machen zu können.  
Vorsichtig nahm Remus Tonks´ Arm von seiner Brust,schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Er zog sich an und machte sich im Bad zurecht. Tonks schlief währenddessen mit Seelenruhe weiter. Alles erledigt, kam er zurück ins Schlafzimmer um sich von Tonks zu verabschieden. Allerdings brachte es Remus nicht übers Herz die schlafende Hexe aufzuwecken. So küsste er sie aufs Haar und strich ihr über die Wange. „Pass auf dich auf Dora!" Damit verließ er das Schlafzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Werwölfen.

Einige Stunden später erwachte Tonks, geweckt durch ihren unbarmherzigen Wecker. Einmal mehr landete dieser, durchs Fenster geschmissen, im Garten des Hauses.  
Langsam krabbelte sie aus dem Bett. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stand sie vor ihrem Schrank um sich ein passendes Outfit für die Arbeit zu suchen.  
Nachdem sie das Bad, nun schon etwas munterer, verlassen hatte, stieg ihr der allmorgendliche Duft von frischem Kaffee in die Nase. Schnell fand sie den Weg, ohne zu stolpern, die Treppe hinunter zur Küchentür.  
„Morgen Scha..." Gegen ihre Erwartung saß kein gut gelaunter Remus in der Küche, der sie fröhlich begrüßte. Nur eine volle Kaffeekanne stand auf dem Tisch, daneben ein Zettel mit Remus´ Handschrift.

_Guten Morgen Schatz!  
Lass dir den Kaffee schmecken, viel Spaß in der Arbeit  
und mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen um mich.  
Ich vermisse dich schon jetzt und freue mich auf  
unser Wiedersehen in ein paar Tagen.  
Bis dahin, pass auf dich auf und stell nichts an.  
In Liebe dein Remus_

Da fiel Tonks wieder ein, dass Remus ja heute zu den Werwölfen aufgebrochen war.  
Zu gern hätte sie ihn in der Früh verabschiedet. Einmal mehr verfluchte sie sich dafür solch ein Langschläfer zu sein. Grummelnd machte sie sich Frühstück, schenkte sich Kaffee ein und schlug den Tagespropheten auf. In der Nacht hatte es mal wieder einen Anschlag auf Muggelstämmige gegeben. Tonks wusste sofort, dass dahinter nur die Todesser stecken konnten, auch wenn das Ministerium sich darüber tot schwieg.  
Gerade deshalb war die Hexe Aurorin geworden, denn auch ihr Vater war muggelstämmig und sie würde ihn, wenn nötig, mit ihrem Leben beschützen.

Nach drei Tassen Kaffee war es auch für Tonks an der Zeit das Haus zu verlassen. Ein paar Schritte vom Haus entfernt apparierte sie ins Ministerium. Dort herrschte wie immer reges Treiben. Viele Hexen eilten durch die große Haupthalle des Ministeriums. Tonks bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menge zu einem der Aufzüge. Sie quetschte sich gerade noch hinein, bevor sich die Türen schlossen. Es dauerte bis sie endlich die Ebene der Aurorenzentrale erreicht hatte. Dort ging es schon etwas ruhiger zu. Tonks wurde von einigen Kollegen begrüßt, doch sie hatte heute nicht die beste Laune. Auf dem Weg in ihr Büro lief sie beinahe den Wasserspender um und sties mit dem Zauberminister zusammen. Endlich im Büro wartete auch noch ein Haufen Papierkram auf sie.

Remus war währenddessen in dem kleinem Muggeldorf, das neben dem Wald lag in dem sich die Werwölfe aufhielten, angekommen. Dumbledore hatte bei dem einzigen Zauberer des Dorfes eine Behausung für Remus organisiert.  
Der kleine rundliche Zauberer namens Johnson begrüßte Remus freundlich.  
„Vielen Danke, dass ich bei ihnen wohnen darf Mr. Johnson!" „Aber kein Problem, Dumbledores Freunde sind auch meine Freunde!" antwortete dieser. Er bat Remus herein und zeigte ihm sein Zimmer. „Ich lasse sie nun allein. Ich verbringe Vollmondnächte grundsätzlich nicht mehr hier, seit diese Biester, sie entschuldigen, im Wald ihr Unwesen treiben!" Remus nickte nur und Johnson verließ das Zimmer.  
Vom Fenster aus konnte man den Waldrand sehen. Bei Tageslicht sah es nicht mal so schlimm aus. Doch Remus wusste was ihn da drin heute Nacht erwarten würde.  
Er schluckte und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Seine Tasche stand noch ungeöffnet neben dem Bett. Remus machte sich daran etwas auszupacken. Das Foto von ihm und Tonks stellte er aufs Nachtkästchen und strich lächelnd darüber. Das Fläschchen mit dem Wolfsbanntrank stellte er daneben.

Fluchend stolperte Tonks aus dem Lift in die Mysteriumabteilung. „Wo sind diese verdammten Praktikanten wenn man sie mal braucht?" knurrte sie. Jetzt durfte sie an ihrem ohnehin schon besch...eidenen Tag auch noch Botenjunge spielen. Irgendwelche Zetteln die gaaanz dringend zu dem und dem mussten.  
„Warum vertrauen sie sie dann mir an, wenn sie doch ach so wichtig sind?" fluchte Tonks weiter vor sich hin. Sie war so vertieft, dass sie die Gestalt nicht bemerkte die vor ihr in den Gang einbog. Und wie es kommen musste rannte Tonks in sie hinein.  
„Können sie nicht aufpassen!" zischte die blonde Dame. „Tschuldigung!" gab Tonks leicht gereizt zurück, während sie die Zetteln die sich auf dem Boden verteilt hatten wieder aufhob. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und die Person ansah, mit der sie gerade zusammen gestoßen war, erstarrte sie.  
„Ach sieh an,die kleine dreckige Halbblut-Tochter meiner blutsverräterischen Schwester!" sagte Narzissa Malfoy mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Tonks fasste sich schnell wieder und funkelte ihre Tante an. „Tante Narzissa! Wie geht's Onkel Lucius? Gefällt es ihm den in Askaben?" gab sie der blonden Hexe finster grinsend zurück. In das Gesicht der sonst so blassen Narzissa stieg die Zornesröte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn Tonks unters Kinn. „Traust du dich, mich hier anzugreifen? Dann siehst du deinen lieben Lucius schneller wieder als dir lieb ist!"  
Die beiden Frauen fixierten sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Der Hass den beide für einander empfanden war regelrecht zu spüren. Schließlich wandte sich Narzissa ab und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde ihre Nichte hier anzugreifen. Aber ihre Chance würde kommen, da war sie sich sicher.  
„Grüß deinen dreckigen Werwolf!" zischte sie Tonks zu bevor sie um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

Es wurde langsam dunkel in dem kleinen Dorf der Muggel. Die hatten anscheinend schon verstanden, dass es nicht ratsam war das Haus nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit zu verlassen. Und trotzdem schlich eine Gestalt durch die wenig beleuchteten Gassen des Dorfes. Remus hatten den Wolfsbanntrank getrunken und war nun auf dem Weg in den Wald. Am Waldrand blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch. Er spürte, dass die Verwandlung einsetzte. Wie immer bereitete es ihm höllische Schmerzen. Remus ging in die Knie, als sich quälend langsam das Fell über seine Haut zog. Schon drang ein tiefes Heulen aus seiner Kehle. Durch den Trank hatte er sich ganz gut unter Kontrolle und wusste, was zu erledigen war. Auf allen Vieren betrat er den Wald.  
Sofort drang der empfindlichen Nase des Werwolfs der intensive Geruch der anderen Werwölfe in die Nase. Möglichst leise folgte er dem Geruch. Immer wieder hörte Remus das typische Heulen der Werwölfe. Kurz vor einer Lichtung stoppte er. Der Geruch war nun so intensiv, dass Remus sich sicher war,dass sie hier sein mussten.  
Hinter einem Busch versteckt, spähte er in die Lichtung. Aber sie war leer._  
Verdammt, wo sind sie? _Plötzlich spürte Remus eine pelzige Tatze auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und blickte in das dunkle Lächeln von Fenrir Greyback. „Guten Abend Remus! So sieht man sich mal wieder!"


	5. Chapter 5

Das Zusammentreffen mit einer ihrer 'netten' Tanten brachte Tonks´ Laune auf den absoluten Nullpunkt. Den Rest des Tages vermied jeder ihrer Kollegen sie auch nur anzusehen. Kaum hatte sie Dienstschluss verschwand sie aus dem Ministerium.

Was Tonks jetzt brauchte war eine Frustshoppingtour durch die Winkelgasse.

Den Weg vom Ministerium zum Tropfenden Kessel, dem Durchgang zur Winkelgasse, ging Tonks zu Fuß um wieder einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.

Ihr war bewusst, was für eine Bedrohung ihre Tanten waren. Beide reinblütige Blacks und dazu noch Anhänger Voldemords. Und warum hassten sie Tonks? Weil sie die Tochter der aussätzigen Schwester war. Der Schwester, die einen Muggelstämmigen geheiratet hatte und damit die Familienehre verletzt hatte. Andromeda, neben Sirius eine weiter Schande der Familie. Tonks konnte über diesen ganzen Blödsinn nur den Kopf schütteln.

Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen begrüßte sie Tom, den Wirt, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Tonks nickte ihm zu und verschwand durch den Hintereingang aus der Bar. Dort stand sie nun vor einer Ziegelwand, die sich durch ein paar Berührungen mit dem Zauberstab in den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse verwandelte.

Das gemütliche Treiben verbesserte Tonks Laune auf Anhieb. Die Hexen und Zauberer hier hatten es nicht so eilig wie all die Muggel in den Straßen Londons.

Gemütlich schlenderte die junge Aurorin durch die verwinkelte Gasse. Im Schaufenster des Geschäftes Qualität für Quidditch war der neuste Rennbesen zu bewundern. Tonks blieb für einen Moment stehen und betrachtete den edlen Besen.

Wie gern würde sie auf dem Ding durch die Lüfte gleiten. Aber die Tatsache,dass der Preis nicht angegeben war, gab Tonks zu verstehen, dass das wohl nie passieren würde. Mit einem kurzen Seufzen wandte sie ihren Blick ab und ging weiter.

Nach ein paar Schritten blieb Tonks beim nächsten Schaufenster stehen. Die in rosa und blau dekorierte Auslage lies ihre Augen leuchten. Strampelanzüge, Gitterbettchen winzig kleine Söckchen und noch vieles mehr. Einfach gesagt, alles was ein Baby so brauchte. Tonks hatte noch nie mit Remus darüber geredet, aber sie konnte sich gut vorstellen irgendwann mal ein eigenes Baby mit ihm zu haben.

Fröhlich vor sich hin summend ging Tonks weiter. Das Bild von einem Mini-Remus mit pinken Haaren ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Tonks keinen Dienst und so machte sie sich auf zum Grimmaultplatz um sich zu erkundigen ob man schon etwas von Remus gehört hatte. Er wollte ja eigentlich so schnell wie möglich zurück sein. Sie öffnete die Tür und rief ein freudiges „Guten Morgen!" in den Raum. „TONKS STUFE!" kam ein schon fast panischer Schrei aus der Küche zurück. Doch wie durch ein Wunder übersah sie Tonks diesmal nicht und hüpfte galant darüber. Sirius kam aus der Küche gehetzt. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass seine Cousine noch auf den Beinen stand. „Hey Tonks!" grüßte er sie nun um einiges entspannter. „Hey Sirius! Wie siehts aus, hat man schon was von Remus gehört?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Nein,leider nicht, aber ich wette der liegt noch schlafend in seinem Bett bei diesem Zauberer. War ja schließlich eine anstrengende Nacht gestern."

„Hmm...ja, du wirst schon Recht haben!" Tonks setzte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf, auch wenn sie sich innerlich Sorgen um ihren Remus machte.

„Lust auf Frühstück?" fragte Sirius, der die Sorgen um Remus teilte. „Gern!"

Tonks folgte ihrem Cousin in die Küche des alten Hauses.

Dort war bereits eine riesen Frühstückstafel hergerichtet. „Woow Sirius, erwartest du jemanden?" fragte Tonks und lies ihren Blick über den, unter dem Gewicht ächzenden, Tisch wandern. „Nein, ich hatte nur vorgestern eine Unterhaltung mit Kreacher, bei der ich ihm mit Kleidung gedroht habe und seit dem ist er sehr darauf bedacht mir alles Recht zu machen!" Sirius grinste amüsiert und lies sich am Tisch nieder. „Außerdem kennst du meinen Appetit!"

Die beiden frühstückten gemütlich, doch Tonks hielt es nicht lange aus. Ständig wanderte ihr Blick auf die Küchenuhr.

„Nun geh schon heim und schau ob er schon da ist!" Bei diesen Worten von Sirius sprang Tonks etwas zu freudig auf und sties sich das Knie beim Tisch an.

„Autsch...verfluchtes Ding! Ääh, danke fürs Frühstück Sirius...wir sehen uns!"

Sirius lachte über die Schusseligkeit seiner Cousine. „Sag Bescheid wenn er da ist!"

„Mach ich!" Damit verschwand Tonks aus der Küche. Sirius hörte sie noch den ganzen Weg bis zur Tür fluchen.

Kaum war sie zu Hause angekommen sprang Tonks vom Besen und hastete zur Tür.

„Remus?" rief sie von Vorzimmer durchs Haus.

Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Remus war noch nicht wieder da...

Tonks atmete genervt aus. Wo bleibt er so lange? Sie lies sich aufs Sofa fallen, doch da hielt sie es nicht lange aus.

Vom Wohnzimmer gings in die Küche. Tonks beschloss Remus etwas zu kochen, da er sicher hungrig war wenn er wieder kam. Doch das war viel zu schnell fertig. So gings von der Küche ins Bad. Tonks fiel auf, dass sie schon lang nicht mehr geputzt hatte. Sie dachte darüber nach es nach Muggelart zu säubern, aber das war ihr dann doch zu blöd. Mit einem Schwänker ihres Zauberstabes war das Badezimmer sauber und Tonks wieder ohne Beschäftigung.

Unruhig lief sie die Treppe zweimal auf und ab bevor ihr einfiel, dass sie das Bett heute Früh nicht gemacht hatte. Gut, sie hatte noch nie in der Früh ihr Bett gemacht. Doch jetzt musste sie sich von der Sorge um Remus ablenken und lief ins Schlafzimmer. Nachdem auch das, dank Magie, erledigt war zwang sich Tonks dazu wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn sich hier verrückt zu machen.

Doch gerade als sie sich das eingeredet hatte, klopfte es heftig an der Tür.

Tonks sprang auf und lief, nicht ohne über eine Teppichfalte zu stolpern, zur Tür.

Sie riss sie auf.

Vor ihr stand ein kleiner rundlicher Zauberer, der höflich seinen Hut zog.

„Ja, kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte Tonks und versuchte dabei den enttäuschten Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Miss Tonks?" fragte der Zauberer und setzte seinen Hut wieder auf.

„Die bin ich." antwortete Tonks und sah den Mann vor ihr fragend an. „Ich bin Mr. Johnson und muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihr Freund Mr. Lupin im St. Mungo liegt!" „WAS?"


	6. Chapter 6

Der kleine Zauberer sah zu Boden.

„Ich hab ihn heute Vormittag schwer verletzt am Waldrand gefunden. Die Werwölfe..." Doch weiter kam Johnson nicht.

Tonks schmiss die Tür zu und war einen Moment später disappariert.

Nicht viel später kam sie vorm an. Die junge Hexe hetzte durch die beiden großen, gläsernen Eingangstüren des Gebäudes. Wie immer war auch heute viel los. Eine Menge Zauberer, mit mehr oder weniger schweren Verletzungen, saß im Wartebereich des magischen Krankenhauses.

Eine lange Schlange stand wartend vorm Informationsschalter. Doch Tonks wollte und konnte im Moment nicht warten. Sie nahm ihren Aurorenausweis aus der Tasche und drängte sich damit durch die Wartenden. Jedem der sie blöd anredete hielt sie den Ausweis unter die Nase und fauchte ihm etwas Unfreundliches zu.

„Remus Lupin. Welches Zimmer?" fragte Tonks ungeduldig, als sie beim Schalter ankam. Die Dame sah sie verwundert an. „Nun machen sie schon!" fuhr Tonks sie an. Schnell blätterte sie durch ihre Unterlagen. „724,aber eigentlich darf noch kein Besuch zu ihm!" Doch die letzten Worte hörte Tonks schon nicht mehr.

Der Lift ging Tonks´ Meinung nach, heute noch etwas langsamer als sonst. Nervös blickte sie immer wieder aus die Anzeige hoch. Jedes Mal wenn der Lift anhielt stöhnte sie genervt auf.

Endlich erreichte er die richtige Ebene. Tonks stürzte aus dem Lift und stieß natürlich prompt mit einer Krankenschwester zusammen. „Zimmer 724?" fragte die junge Hexe gehetzt. Die ältere Dame deutete den Gang hinunter.

Tonks lief weiter. 720...721...722...723...**724**!

Vor dem Zimmer hielt sie für einen winzigen Moment inne, atmete tief durch und trat ein. Ein schneller Blick durchs Zimmer genügte um sich zu versichern, dass Remus der einzige Patient in diesem Raum war. Mit schnellen Schritten kam Tonks zu Remus´ Bett. Sie schlug sich erschreckt eine Hand vor den Mund. Er sah schrecklich aus. Das Gesicht mit tiefen Kratzern übersehen. Die Hand die unter der Decke hervor schaute ebenfalls zerkratzt, rot und angeschwollen.

Tonks´ Haare nahmen ein geschocktes blass rosa an. Vorsichtig streckte sie eine Hand nach dem schlafenden Remus aus. Ganz vorsichtig, um ihm nicht weh zu tun, legte sie ihre Hand auf Remus´ Kopf. Doch sie zog sie erschreckt zurück, als die Tür aufging. Ein Heiler betrat den Raum,hinter ihm eine Schwester. „Miss Lupin?" fragte er Tonks. Sie sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. Hielt er sie wirklich für Remus´ Tochter? „Ääh nein...Miss Tonks...ich bin seine...Freundin!"

„Oh..Entschuldigung!" Der Arzt senkte seinen Kopf, der leicht rot angelaufen war, zu seinen Aufzeichnungen. „Bitte Doktor, wie geht's ihm?" fragte Tonks besorgt.

Der Heiler räusperte sich und trat näher an das Paar heran. „Nun ja, seine Verletzungen sind sehr ernst..." „Ich bin Aurorin. Ich vertrage die Wahrheit!"

Wie sehr Tonks dieses Herumgerede der Ärzte hasste. „Er ist im Moment stabil, aber noch nicht über den Berg!" antwortete der Heiler nun sachlich und sah Tonks mitleidig an. „Und er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht!" Die junge Hexe seufzte. So etwas hatte sie erwartet. „Danke!" Der Heiler nickte Tonks zu und verschwand wieder aus dem Zimmer. Die Schwester überprüfte einige Werte an den Geräten an denen Remus angeschlossen war und folgte dem Heiler zur Tür. „Wenn sie etwas brauchen sagen sie mir Bescheid!" sagte sie freundlich zu Tonks und verließ das Zimmer. „Danke." sagte Tonks nochmals leise. Ihr Blick war auf Remus gerichtet.

Ihre Hand lag auf der seinen. Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gesammelt.

„Gott Remus, bitte wach auf. Du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen!"

Tonks senke den Kopf und stille Tränen fielen auf Remus Hand.

Dumpfes Klopfen an der Tür des Krankenzimmers lies Tonks etwas später aus einem unruhigen Schlaf hochfahren. Wie lang sie geschlafen hatte wusste sie nicht, aber vor dem Fenster war es schon dunkel. Remus lag noch immer schlafend auf seinem Bett.

„Ja,bitte?"  
Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kamen Sirius, Molly und Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody und Dumbledor. Molly umarmte Tonks sofort. „Ach Kindchen, es tut mir so Leid!" „Das wird schon wieder!" erwiderte ihr Mann darauf. Tonks versuchte zustimmend zu lächeln, doch ihr war überhaupt nicht danach zu Mute.

Sirius stand zusammen mit Moody und Dumbledore bei Remus´ Bett. Tonks sah die leicht nassen Augen ihres Cousins. „Wir hätten ihn nicht allein dort hin schicken dürfen. Ich habs gesagt!" Sirius´ Stimme war leise und vorwurfsvoll.

„Er hat es für den Orden getan!" konterte Dumbledore.

„Redet nicht von ihm als wäre er schon tot!" rief Tonks empört und nahm wieder die Hand ihres Remus. „Tschuldigung.." nuschelte Sirius. „Er ist ein zäher Junge, den bringt so schnell nichts um!" kam es von Moody. „Hoffen wirs!" sagte Tonks ganz leise, im Gedanken versunken.

Wenig später hatten sich die anderen wieder verabschiedet. Sirius wollte bleiben und mit Tonks darauf warten, dass Remus endlich aufwachte, doch Dumbledore machte ihm schnell klar, dass es besser war die beiden allein zu lassen. „Aber sag Bescheid sobald was ist, oder wenn du was brauchst!" hatte Sirius noch beim Rausgehen gesagt. Molly hatte ihr eine Kanne mit heißem Kaffee da gelassen. Den hatte Tonks jetzt auch dringend nötig. Die Uhr an der weißen Wand des Zimmers zeigte bereits nach Mitternacht an. Im Krankenhaus war es ruhig geworden. Nur hin und wieder hörte Tonks eine Schwester oder einen Heiler am Gang vor dem Zimmer vorbei laufen. Sie selber konnte keinen Schlaf finden und ging ein paar Schritte im Zimmer auf und ab. Was wenn Remus wirklich nicht mehr aufwachen würde? Die junge Aurorin machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe ihn überhaupt gehen gelassen zu haben.

Als sie so in ihren Gedanken versunken war, rührte sich plötzlich etwas vom Krankenbett her. Tonks´ Kopf fuhr herum. „Remus!" Schnell war sie wieder beim Bett. Tatsächlich, Remus rührte sich und öffnete langsam die Augen. „Tonks!" kam es leise und heiser von seinen Lippen. „Ja,...ja Remus ich bin da!"

Ein freudiges Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht. „Tonks!" wiederholte Remus mit schwacher Stimme. „Warte, ich hol die Heiler!"

Kurz darauf standen einige Heiler in Remus´ Zimmer. Tonks hatte man hinaus geschickt. Da half auch alles Protestieren nicht. Unruhig ging sie vor dem Zimmer auf und ab, als endlich ein Heiler heraus kam. „Und, wie siehts aus?" fragte Tonks höchst ungeduldig. Der Heiler lächelte aufmunternd. „Alles in Ordnung. Ihr Freund hats überstanden!" Tonks atmete erleichtert aus und fiel dem Heiler um den Hals. „Danke, danke!" rief sie freudig. Ihre Haare hatten mit einem Mal wieder das fröhliche Rosa, das sie auch sonst immer hatten. „Er hält wirklich eine Menge aus ihr Freund!"

„Ich weiß, er ist ja schließlich mit mir zusammen!" erwiderte Tonks fröhlich und schlüpfte an dem Heiler vorbei ins Zimmer. „Er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe um sich zu erholen!" erklärte einer der Heiler Tonks. Sie hörte allerdings nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, denn all ihre Gedanken waren schon wieder komplett bei Remus. „Sagen sie bitte Dumbledore Bescheid?" fragte Tonks, ohne den Blick von Remus zu nehmen. „Natürlich Miss!"

Die Ärzte verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Zimmer.

„Gott Remus, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du mir für einen Schrecken eingejagt hast!" „Es tut mir Leid Dora!" sagte er sanft und strich ihr übers Haar, das er so liebte. Tonke legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf Remus Brust. „Die Heiler meinten du warst die ganze Zeit hier?" fragte Remus. „Natürlich, ich kann dich doch nicht allein lassen!"

Remus bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Nur wegen ihm hatte sie sich solche Sorgen gemacht. Nur wegen ihm hatte sie die letzten Stunden hier wartend im Krankenhaus verbracht.

Plötzlich kam in ihm eine Idee auf, die er schon eine Weile mit sich herum trug. Egal wie verrückt es auch sein mochte, es musste heraus, denn er wusste, dass es das einzig richtige war. „Tonks, bitte heirate mich!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tonks stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört? Langsam hob sie den Kopf und blickte zu Remus. „Was?"

„Willst du mich heiraten, Nymphadora Tonks?" Remus hatte die Hand gehoben und auf die ihre gelegt. Tonks vergaß sogar sich wegen ihres Namens aufzuregen. Ihr Remus hatte sie gerade wirklich gefragt, ob sie seine Frau werden wollte.

Ihr Remus, der sie so oft abgewiesen hatte, der sich seine Gefühle anfangs nicht eingestanden hatte, genau der wollte sie jetzt heiraten.

„Tonks...sag doch was.." bat Remus mit leicht besorgt klingender Stimme. Wollte sie etwa nicht? Hatte er es überstürzt? Der Zauberer verfluchte sich innerlich weil er mit dieser Frage vielleicht alles zerstört hatte.

Doch Tonks´ Blick änderte sich von geschockt zu dem schönsten Lächeln, das Remus je an ihr gesehen hatte. „Oh Gott Remus, ja. Hörst du? JA!" kam es freudig aus dem Mund der jungen Hexe. Ihre pinken Haare strahlten gleich noch viel heller. „W..wirklich?" wollte Remus zur Sicherheit nochmal wissen. Doch Tonks war aufgesprungen, über einen Sessel gestolpert und zur Tür gehumpelt. Kaum hatte sie die Tür aufgerissen rief sie laut nach einer Schwester. Diese kam auch sofort angerannt und fragte besorgt was los sei. „Ich hätte gerne eine Flache Champagner für mich und meinen Freund wenn das ginge!" sagte Tonks aufgeregt und rieb sich dabei das Knie, mit dem sie an dem blöden Sessel, der ihren Weg gekreuzt hatte, angelaufen war. „I..ich ... glaube nicht ..da.. dass Mr. Lupin .. in seinem .. Zustand ... A..A..Alkohol trinken sollte!" stotterte die junge Schwester, von Tonks etwas eingeschüchtert, heraus. „Hören sie zu, ich werde diesen Mann heiraten und das wollen wir jetzt feiern. Wenn nötig schicken sie mir ihren Oberheilertypen und ich diskutiere das mit ihm aus!" erklärte Tonks der Schwester sachlich und redete sie somit in Grund und Boden. Remus musste sich mit aller Kraft, die in seinen geschwächten Knochen steckte, davon abhalten laut los zu lachen. Seine Tonks hatte einfach eine wahnsinnig amüsante Art Leute von ihrer Meinung zu überzeugen und somit zu bekommen was sie wollte.

„Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann..." murmelte die Schwester und verschwand. Tonks grinste triumphierend, schloss die Tür und kehrte zu ihrem Remus zurück. Nicht ohne nochmal über den Sessel zu stolpern. „Dreimal verfluchtes ..."

„Tonks..." bremste Remus sie mit seiner sanften Stimme. Sofort verflog Tonks´ Wut auf das Möbelstück und sie setzte sich wieder an Remus´ Bett.

„Danke!" sagte er und lächelte sie ehrlich an. „Wofür?" fragte Tonks leicht verwirrt und sah in seine grau-blauen Augen. „Für dein 'ja'." antwortete Remus ihr.

Auf Tonks´ Gesicht breitete sich das wunderschöne Lächeln von vorher, von dem er hoffte es in Zukunft öfter zu sehen, wieder aus.

„Danke, dass du gefragt hast!" gab sie ihm zurück und legte ihre Lippen vorsichtig auf die seinen. Der ganze Stress der vergangenen Tage wurde durch diesen Kuss vergessen und beide spürten, dass er das soeben Versprochene besiegelte.

Plötzlich fiel Remus ein, dass er ja etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte.

„Den Ring bekommst du sobald ich hier wieder raus bin."

entschuldigte er sich für sein Versäumnis. „Schon ok. Jetzt werde erstmal gesund!"

Die junge Aurorin legte ihren Kopf wieder vorsichtig auf Remus´ Brust und sah ihn an. Sie hörte sein Herz wieder gleichmäßig schlagen und zwar nur für sie.

„Achja noch was." sagte Remus nachdem es einige Momente ruhig war in dem schwach beleuchteten Krankenzimmer. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das noch für uns behalten? Ich hätte noch gerne ein paar ruhige Tage mit dir allein, wenn ich hier wieder raus komme."

Ob das so einfach war, darüber war sich Remus mit sich selbst nicht ganz einig.

Denn allein an Tonks´ Lächeln hätte jeder Idiot erkennen müssen, dass irgendetwas los war.

„Aber klar. Kein Problem!"

versprach Tonks und ignorierte dabei die Erinnerung an die letzte Sache, die sie eigentlich noch etwas geheim halten wollten...

Die Schwester kam wenig später wirklich mit einer kleinen Falsche Champagner wieder, die sie, wie sie sagte, von der Geburtenstation geholt hatte. Dort gab es ja öfter was zu feiern. Tonks und Remus bedankten sich und baten sie das ganze für sich zu behalten. Sie versprach es, gratulierte den beiden und verschwand wieder.

Das frisch verlobte Paar feierte diesen besonderen Abend und schlief schließlich etwas erschöpft, Hand in Hand ein.


End file.
